The Gorgeous, the Quirky, and the Popular
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: Ashley, Wuya, and Dyirus are fighting over the new guy, Chase. They try to shred each other to shreds, and make the others less 'fabulous' to get him. But what happens when he is interested in somebody else? Chasex?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N:) This is my first Xiaolin School fic. Please don't kill me for the pairings. It's just the way I think it would be best in this story, and slight twist in the end of this story!**_

* * *

Ashley, the popular leader, walked down the hallway holding onto Clay's hand. She was in her cheerleading uniform; the colors of yellow and purple were on it. Clay was in his football jersey. They were both captains of their teams.

Dyirus, the quirkiest girl, walked down the hallway in her red and black dress. Jack, captain of the tennis team, was holding her hand. The glanced at all the people in their way, as they began to move.

Wuya, the pretty queen, passed by groups of the ordinaries holding onto Raimundo's hand. Raimundo was the captain of the soccer team.

The ordinaries all looked up to these six people, but who would have thought something would make these people cross paths.

One day a gorgeous guy with long black hair entered the school. Ashley, Dyirus, and Wuya let go of their boyfriends' hands and walked up to this boy all at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Ashley," Ashley said perkily.

"I'm Dyirus," Dyirus flipped her hair gorgeously. The red flower in her hair complemented her dress perfectly when she did that.

"Hello, the names Wuya," Wuya rested her hand on his muscular arm.

"I am Chase," his ember eyes gleamed as he watched the people stare at the four of them.

"That's a great name," the three girls said simultaneously.

"Okay?" he got past them and ran to the front office.

"Oh, he's so dreamy," Ashley swooned.

"And, oh so, spicy," Dyirus giggled.

"And devilishly perfect," Wuya licked her lips.

"He is so mine," they said simultaneously, not noticing the others were there. They went past the boyfriends, giving them a sign that they were through. The boys just shrugged and went back to their business of picking up on not so perfect girls.

"Can you believe it?" Ashley asked her fellow cheerleaders.

"No way? He is that hot and isn't with you!" they gasped.

"I know. But he has to get on a sports team soon, or else he'll just be one of the ordinaries," Ashley sighed.

"Dyirus told Angie, who told Richie, who told Bobby, who told Marcie, who told me that she was interested in Chase, too," Georgina nodded.

"Dyirus is interested, too? By the way, who's Dyirus?" Ashley asked.

"Some quirky girl. Anyways, she dumped Jack. He was like the gothic-sporty-guy king. So not your type, girlfriend," Georgina said.

"And Wuya, the most gorgeous girl in school likes him, too. Kitty told me. She is in with all the fabulous groups," Elena said.

"Well, we'll just have to get me alone with Mr. Hot-stuff and make sure they don't interfere," Ashley smirked.

Chase walked by the cheerleader table, and was about to keep going until Ashley yelled, "Chase. Come sit with us!"

He sat down next to Ashley and she scooted next to him tightly. "Why did you want me to sit with you? I'm just the new kid."

"Yes, but you seem outrageously attracted towards the fabulously living, for some odd reason," Ashley smiled.

"Okay? Well, I promised I would sit with-" Chase was cut off by Ashley.

"Wuya? Dyirus?" she glared at him slightly.

"No, Bobby Jenkins," Chase said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, he can sit over here today," the cheerleaders made room for one more person.

"BOBBY JENKINS!" one of the lesser known cheerleaders called. A tall boy with shaggy black hair came over and sat in the open seat next to Chase.

"Dude, how'd ya get us seats with populars?" Bobby asked.

"They just made me sit with them," Chase shrugged.

"Woah," Bobby said.

"So, Chase, do you have a girlfriend?" Ashley asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"I just want to be single right now," Chase said.

"Okay," Ashley sighed sadly.

"Dude! What are you doing? This is a ticket to instant outrageous famousness in just one step! Ask her out!" Bobby whispered into Chase's ear.

The lunch bell rang and everybody left the cafeteria and went to their next class.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Did you like it? Please, review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase walked by Dyirus as she checked him out. He didn't notice her, but she followed him anyways. She rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "So, you're new around here? Well, school is almost over. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, not really," Chase turned around and faced Dyirus.

"Cool, you can hang out with me. Do you have a car? I got a ride from my ex-boyfriend before we broke up to get her today, so I need a ride," Dyirus smiled brightly.

"Sure," Chase shrugged. They went to his car after the bell rang and Dyirus told him the directions to the first stop. As soon as they got there, Dyirus jumped out of the car and took her book bag with her. She dropped it at the steps of the house and rang the door bell. After that, she ran back to Chase's car and he drove off to the closest McDonald's.

"Thanks," Dyirus smiled as she took a bite of her Big Mac.

"I never though a girl like you would eat food like this," Chase smiled and took a bite of his Quarter Pounder with Cheese.

"I love food! I'd never give it up!" Dyirus fluttered her eyes flirtatiously.

"Me either!" Chase laughed.

"Is that the time? I have to go home!" Dyirus checked the clock on the wall. Chase and her went to the car and he drove her home to her glorious mansion. She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside the house. Chase smiled. He was glad it was finally over. She was such a freak, and it was obvious she was bulimic. He drove back to his house and went inside. He lied down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
